Beyond The Image Painted
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: Hinata is upset and hurting, she finds comfort in the most surprising of people, Sasuke. Better than it sounds! oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Naruto!**

Night had settled in all throughout Konoha, Hinata, having gotten fed up with her unsupportive and overly critical family took off in tears. She found herself on an old street corner, and with no one around, she buried her head into her hands and cried. She didn't look up for anything; she merely sobbed, in the hopes that when she was finally finished, her tears would wash away her depression. She wiped her eyes and sat, hugging her knees to her chest when her tears had finally run dry. Her weathered heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps approaching her, she turned to face whoever was coming up on her, and was met with an empathetic face.

_Sasuke, its Sasuke, what in the world is he doing here? Was he just passing by? Or is he… just here to put me down like all the rest, is he just here to call me weak? _Hinata thought to herself confused.

She smiled a little, and bid him hello, wondering why he just stood there, hovering over her.

"I'm sorry am I in your way?" She asked confused.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and sat down beside her, clearly annoyed, "Why do you let people's opinions affect you like you do?" He asked shaking his head.

Hinata bowed her head a little, "I-I don't really know." She said hesitantly.

Sasuke released a sigh of annoyance, "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, it's how you view yourself that determines how much of a success you are in the long run." He continued.

Hinata stared hard at him for a long time, not knowing how she mustered up the courage to do so. She knew he had to be scheming something, this was Sasuke, he'd never really try to help her, he couldn't actually care. He couldn't really be concerned about her… could he?

"Why do you care so much about me all of a sudden?" She asked daringly.

"Oh, so know you act like Naruto, like you're all big and know everything. All of a sudden, how do you know I haven't cared since I first met you." Sasuke challenged her, his fierce gaze intimidating her.

"S-Sasuke, I don't understand, you're so, so…." But Sasuke interrupted her.

"People aren't always as they seem, you of all people should know that." Sasuke replied.

"But you barely know me, my own family doesn't care this much about me, how can you, who I've barely ever even been acquainted with be closer to me than the people I've known my whole life?" She asked.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes, and for the first time, Hinata didn't look down, or try to avoid his gaze, "Do you really need a reason for everything in life, don't they always just make things more complicated?" He asked, his eyes were like she'd never seen them, any other person would've deemed them unreadable, but to Hinata, to Hinata, they were soft, understanding, forgiving, traits she'd never dreamed Sasuke possessed.

"It's like, I'm dreaming." Hinata said aloud without realizing it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Hinata shook her head vigorously, "I-It's not you, it's me, I just never thought a-anyone really cared, come to find out the most unsuspected person of all does. Thank you Sasuke, for noticing me, I'm sorry that I couldn't notice you sooner." She replied, and with that, she leaned in close to him, the tips of their noses were touching. Sasuke put a hand on Hinata's soft, pale cheek, to prevent her from pulling away, but spoke up before accepting her kiss.

"Tell me that you want this." He said softly.

"I want this Sasuke." Hinata replied wholeheartedly.

"Good, I'm glad, now tell me that you need this, tell me that you need me like I need you." He continued.

"Sasuke, I need this, I need you to be my fulfillment, because for once in my life I realize I don't have to settle, I can have all I ever wanted, not with Naruto, but with someone that understands… with you." Hinata replied, and with this, Sasuke kissed her, just long enough to let her know how he felt, just long enough to tame his desire to taste her, and be near her. Just long enough to get used to the feeling of warm skin against skin.

A gust of wind picked up, and both Sasuke and Hinata were gone, they appeared in Hinata's room, much to her dismay, "Don't leave me here Sasuke, I don't wanna do this anymore." She begged him, tears filling her eyes,

He lifted her chin, and wiped away her tears, "You need me like I need you, I won't ever let you go, but your rightful place is here for now." He said, and Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back more tears that were slipping through Sasuke's fingers.

"Please…." She whispered desperately.

This time Sasuke was the one to shake his head, "I love you, go to sleep now." He whispered comfortingly into her ear as he knocked her unconscious as gently as he could.

He laid her comfortably in her bed, and disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared. But when Hinata got up the next morning, she wasn't angry with him, for he sent her into darkness. And for the split second she could register what was happening, she was happen to be surrounded by the dark, because for just that one second she imagined she was lost in his eyes.


End file.
